


Sun, Sand and You

by wickedsingularity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Prelude to Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Inspired by a conversation with @thecapthebirdandthearm.Leonard enjoys a sunset with his significant other.





	Sun, Sand and You

My feet were firmly planted on the warm sand, my toes clawing at the soft substance. After so many long months in Starfleet regulation black boots and black socks on hard surfaces up in the vastness of space, it was almost euphoric to feel earth beneath my feet and sand creep in between my toes.

It had been a while since the entire Enterprise crew was granted shore leave. We did get some time after the disaster with Krall on Yorktown, but that was a year ago, and everyone had taken the time off to heal, instead of enjoying the freedom. Now, however, we had been near Risa and Captain Kirk had requested shore leave. Starfleet granted it. Leonard and I wasted no time in renting a small cabin up in the cliffs overlooking the ocean, and every evening we went down to the beach to watch the sunset together.

I gazed up. The ocean was coloured orange from the fiery sunset. One of the suns were just about to dip beneath the horizon, the other one had a way to go still. While we had already been here a few days, the sunset didn't fail to take my breath away.

"That's the second most beautiful sight in the world," Leonard's voice came from behind me. I glanced around and saw that he too was looking at the burning sky.

"What's the _most_ beautiful sight in the world?" I asked, taking the drink he offered me, suspecting what his answer would be.

"You. Naked." He glanced at me, a smirk on his lips.

"Charmer." I nudged him with my elbow.

"Hey! Don't make me spill my drink! I worked hard on it!"

I lifted the small glass to my lips and took a small sip, tasting every fruit I could think of and then some, with a sharp undertone of alcohol and lemon to balance the sweetness. "It's yummy."

"I know. Now come sit with me, darlin'."

Leonard bent to set his glass safely in the sand and then sat down next to it. Just like every evening before this, I sat down between his legs. He wound his arms around me and planted a kiss on my shoulder.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, looking at the second sun descend slowly, the sky above it darkening. I took another sip from my drink, savouring the taste and set it down next to Leonard's. I laid my hands on his arms around me, slowly running my fingers up and down. His skin was warmer than usual. Gazing down, I saw the tan he had already gotten from our few days here. A delicious light brown colour currently tinged a little bit red. Even the good doctor forgot sunscreen every once in a while.

Just as the sun dropped below the horizon, Leonard kissed my shoulder again. Then he pulled my hair to the side and kissed my neck. I felt his day's old scruff tickle my skin and it sent sparks right to my core.

"I never get tired of the way you react to my beard." His voice was dark near my ear. I must have shivered.

"Take me back to our cabin and make me react some more, doctor."

A low growl sounded in my ear, and he promptly backed away and stood up, then knelt to pick me up. I giggled as he arranged me bridal style in his arms and strode up the beach.

"What about our drinks?"

"There's a whole pitcher in the kitchen. But your mouth will be a tiny bit too busy for drinking, sweetheart."

I hummed in anticipation and rested my head in the crook of his neck as he climbed the stairs up the cliff, reached the cabin in no time and kicked open the door like a madman.


End file.
